The Royal Party Bin
The Royal Party Bin A deck of cards, 30 second timer, paper/pencils, 4+ people First, set up The Royal Drink Bin. This can simply be a separate scrap of paper on which you tally up/mark down drinks as they are added, or you can construct a glorious container out of the most regal materials you can find in order step the game up a notch and play in true style. It's up to you. It's your royal drink bin. Next, deal the deck evenly among all players. Start the 30 second timer. All players flip: If no suites match (four different suites are shown), the person with the highest valued card (King is the highest, Ace is the lowest) must think of word beginning with the first letter of any of the four cards. -Example- If a Nine, a Six, a Ten, and a Four are flipped, the person can think of a word that starts with either 'n', 's', 't' or 'f', but cannot indicate which in any way. (If it so happens that the higest card is shared by two people - a.k.a. two people flip kings, they simply both drink and the next round occurs). The clue-giver can then give the other players a one word clue. Any inflection of the voice may be used as well as an accompanying hand gesture. No rhymes with. No saying the word obviously. Now this will be especially tricky not only because you only have one word to get the point across, but also because the subject word could begin with four possible letters. The guessers do not know. Each player only has one try, if they do not get it the clue-giver can give another one word clue. They players then guess again, one time each and if it's still not gotten, the clue-giver gets a final one word clue and the guessers get one final guess each. This all has to happen within the 30 seconds (first person to shout it out wins). If they guess it, two drinks are added to the royal drink bin (i.e. write down two marks on the scrap of paper or add two objects to the royal drink bin, whatever you gotta do). Also, the correct guesser gets one and the drawer gets two drinks to dole out. If no one gets it, everyone drinks. If two suites match, quick! Everyone draw a picture beginning with the letter of the card you flipped. -For Example- If you flip an Eight, draw an Elephant or if you flip an Ace, draw an Axe etc. As soon as you're finished hold it up and yell 'done!' (you cannot yell before holding it up to ensure that no cheating, purposeful or otherwise, takes place). The other players must stop drawing and try to guess the word. They each have one try and this all happens within the 30 seconds (first person to shout it out wins). If they get it right, before the timer goes off, three drinks go into the Royal Drink Bin. Also, the correct guesser gets one and the drawer gets two drinks to dole out. If no one gets it, everyone drinks. If two pairs of suites were flipped (two spades and two hearts for example) and the drawing is guessed correctly, rewards and penalties are doubled. The correct guesser gets two and the drawer gets four drinks to dole out, while if no one gets it everyone drinks twice. If three suites match, the owners of those cards must form the human knot. If you have never played this game, it is when you join hands with other players and then try to get untangled without separating them. Each hand should grasp the hand of a different person (don't just hold hands with one person obviously), and right hands should always go with lefts and vice versa. Now, the tough part is that no player can leave their seat. They may squirm around in it, get on their knees, or even stand up as long some part of you is always touching your seat. If the three accomplish their task, they each get a drink to dole out and four drinks go into the royal drink bin. If they don't get it (they either separate hands or one person stops touching their chair), the remaining players get a drink to dole out. If all four suites match, Cheers! Everyone take a drink and the person with the highest value card makes a rule! Again if the highest card is shared, consult and come up with one together. The first person to flip royalty (Jack, Queen, or King) gets the royal drink bin dumped upon them. They must drink all drinks that have been accumulated so far in the drink bin. As soon as a royal card is flipped, the timer stops and the round cannot resume until the person consumes all that they must. After this, the drink bin is filled anew and the same thing happens to the next person who flips royalty. If more than one royal card should be flipped simultaneously, the drink bin is divided up as equally as possible among the royal recipients.